dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of''' Diana Prince', who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus.Wonder Woman's Origin Story Will Go In This Direction Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, becoming a member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Diana was born several centuries ago, on the Island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian god Zeus and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. ''Wonder Woman To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' To be added ''Justice League Part One'' To be added Justice League Part Two To be added Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, and benevolent person, who stands for equalityWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW, evidenced by her constantly asking her fellow Themysciran Amazons why they have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by the gods of Olympus for humanity's protection.Wonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Strength:' Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. **'Super Leaps:' Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances. *'Super Speed:' While not quite as fast as Superman or Flash, Wonder Woman can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Super Stamina:' Wonder Woman's stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor and signature bulletproof bracelets of submission. **'Healing Factor:' In rare instances when she is hurt, Wonder Woman is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, she cannot heal from catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs. *'Super Senses:' Due to her Amazon physiology, all of Wonder Woman's senses are very enhanced, far beyond those of a human. *'Longevity:' Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Wonder Woman has lived for centuries without visibly aging, with her having been present during World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Wonder Woman is also an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (superior to even BatmanWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW), a master of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience. She is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, rivaled only by her mother Hippolyta. This makes Wonder Woman capable of effectively holding her own even against more powerful opponents, such as Superman and Doomsday. *'Expert Swordswoman:' Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian sword in many battles, including those of World War I. *'Expert Rider:' Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability:' Although Wonder Woman has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Bullets and very sharp objects can pierce her skin like they would that of any human, which is why her armor and bulletproof bracelets are such a crucial part of Wonder Woman's weaponry. Equipment *'Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Lasso of Truth:' A specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Shield:' A magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'Sword:' A magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman. Relationships Family *Zeus - father *Hippolyta - mother *Antiope - aunt Allies *Themysciran Amazons *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor - possible love interest *Justice League **Superman - ally and teammate **Batman - ally and teammate/possible love interest **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg **Green Lantern Enemies *World War I Central Powers *Lex Luthor *Doomsday Behind the scenes *On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League Part One. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. *Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *First live action movie debut of the character. Gallery Promotional images Wonder Woman first look promo.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman in a cloak.png Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg Concept artwork Wonder Woman with sword and shield concept art.png Wonder Woman with her sword concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art 2.png Screenshots File:Wonderwoman8.png File:Wonderwoman7.png File:Wonderwoman6.png File:Wonderwoman5.png File:Wonderwoman4.png File:Wonderwoman3.png File:Wonderwoman2.png Wonderwoman1.png External links *Wonder Woman at the Wonder Woman Wiki. References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League Part One Characters Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Justice League Part Two Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Upcoming Content